Godhand
Godhand (ゴッドハンド, Goddohando) is a form of Black Arts, a Caster Magic-type created and used solely by Darkwalker, manifesting in his right arm. It is an incredibly powerful and versatile magic that allows Darkwalker to spread "corruption" through simple touch, gaining "ownership" over any item and even over other living organisms. It controls a "forbidden element" referred to as Dark Matter (暗黒物質, Ankoku Busshitsu), a vile form of magic energy produced and utilized by Godhand. Description Godhand's main strength is its power over "corruption", manifesting in Darkwalker's right arm, turning it into a demonic, clawed arm with a gem on the back of the hand, allowing whatever Darkwalker touches with his right arm to be corrupted by the power of Dark Matter, turning an inanimate object, no matter what composes it, to a pitch-black color. With that, come additional perks granted by the power of Dark Matter. It makes a normal item incredibly powerful, on the same level of legendary magic items even. A blade could become durable enough to endure any attack with breaking, and sharp enough to cut through any metal, even a substance as tough as steel or titanium are cut like hot knife through butter. It can even make something as pitiful a tree branch stand up against high quality weaponry, enduring harsh punishment without so much as a scratch on it. This applies for any inanimate object Darkwalker can get his right hand on. Alongside the added attributes, Darkwalker is also free to alter the objects shape and form to his liking. Godhand is also capable of affecting the elements and environment to a degree, such as Darkwalker digging his fingers into the earth, spreading the Dark Matter far enough to control the surrounding ground, shaping it and use it in a fashion very similar to Earth Magic, which is also possible with a large body of water, such as a lake or river, as well as plant life, like trees and grass. Air seems to be immune to the effect of dark matter however, as it isn't really tangible enough to be "grasped". There are also certain spells Darkwalker can corrupt, with the condition they do not harm him and dissipate the moment he comes into contact with them. In addition, the Dark Matter itself can be released from the hand, and manipulated as if it were darkness, becoming tangible, allowing it to be shaped accorcding to Darkwalker's desire, though it cannot corrupt anything without Darkwalker's physical touch. When coming in contact with the living, Godhand has a different effect. While normally touching an inanimate object would simply corrupt it, when Darkwalker touches flesh with his right hand, it is like an acidic touch, the dark matter simply burning through any living flesh like acid, which is an automatic effect that Darkwalker cannot simply "turn off", this stretches to his entire right arm, but doesn't affect his own flesh. However, it is still possible to corrupt the dead, even corpses or skeletons. The process of corruption is very prolonged however, requiring Darkwalker to be in physical contact with the organic matter for an hour or even more. The end result is a mindless demon servant that follows every command Darkwalker gives it. It possesses no known physical limits, no sense of pain, but can be killed fairly easily, being a purely physical combatant, but large numbers of these creatures can overwhelm a foe. A unique addition to Godhand is that, if the arm is injured or severed off, the Dark Matter forcibly attaches it back together, keeping the right arm in one piece. This is limited only to the right arm, and will not try and aid an injury on any other part of Darkwalker's body, rendering only this right arm virtually indestructible. Weaknesses & Drawbacks The first and foremost weakness of Godhand is the fact it requires Darkwalker to remain in contact with an inanimate item for the corruption to remain, and after letting go, there is a five second delay until the corruption completely fades from the item, returning to its normal state, and every damage that was averted while corrupted returns to the item at once, most of the time resulting in its destruction. This severely limits what Darkwalker can do with just one hand, forcing him to adapt a new fighting style that allows him to use more than one weapon with just a single hand. Godhand is constantly active, and Darkwalker admits he has failed to spread its effects to the rest of his body, or simply remove it entirely, forcing him to adapt in using his left arm in his daily life, in order to not accidentally use his right arm. Trivia *Godhand is mostly inspired by Knight of Honor, Berserker's Noble Phantasm from Fate/Zero. *Despite being called a Black Arts magic, this is only what Darkwalker addresses it as, as such, its leginimacy as a Black Arts is debatable. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic Category:Black Arts